History Repeats Itself
by SwoBroMaddie
Summary: Many years ago Detective Hank Voight had taken on the responsibility of helping a troubled teenage girl make something of her self. Now thirteen years later, he's faced with a similar situation, but with a not so willing participant. Will Voight be able to turn this girls life around? Will she even accept his help? Let's just say, history repeats itself.
1. Chapter 1

**So I deleted A Saviour's Salvation because I didn't like how it was going, this is a lot like it but set up differently. It took me a while, but I like this so much more than my other one. I really hope you like it. Please follow and favorite! And tell me what you think.":)**

It was a brisk winter day and the city was becoming dark,as Sergeant Hank Voight walked into his favorite deli. "The usual?" The man asked from behind the counter. Voight didn't answer he simply just shook his head . He was mentally and physically exhausted, todays case was a tough one but they managed to get a pretty big lead, and tomorrow they were going to pursue it. He ran his hand over his smooth shaven face as he leaned against the counter waiting for his Italian to be made. He stood there investigating his surroundings. One of the side effects of being a cop was no matter how hard you tried you could never turn it off.

Down one aisle a lady stood with her two young children, they looked to be shopping for the typical groceries. Up at one of the registers there was a man a little younger than Voight buying beer, and in the refrigerated aisle stood a girl about fifteen, staring at the pre-made sandwiches and salads. For some reason this girl caught his attention. She looked clean cut, in a royal blue pea coat, black pants and a pair of brown leather boots, but her eyes looked sad. Her shiny dark brown hair was pulled into a bun at the top of her head, and her face showed a natrual glow of beauty. He couldn't imagine why such a beautiful young girl, would be so sad. He continued to stare at her profiling her moves, trying to discover what exactly her story was. She looked up from the shelf she was browsing and looked towards him. He met her piercing blue eyes only for a second before she shamefully looked at the ground. She was hiding something, Voight knew it. He wasn't sure if it was necessarily bad, but years of being in law enforcement taught him that there was something she didn't want him to know.

He wondered if she had just felt uncomfortable being in the deli alone, only to find the eyes of a guy that was a good thirty years older than her, he knew that sort of thing used to creep Erin out.

"Here you go Hank, that will be six forty three ." Voight was handing him over the money when he heard Frank, the man who worked the cashier, yell out the front door.

"Hey come back here! You can't just take something and not pay!" Voight looked back to see the girl he once was staring at running out the door with what looked to be a sandwich in her hand.

"Keep the change,"Voight yelled, running after her. As soon as he got outside he could see her about fifteen yards away.

"Hey!" Voight yelled trying to get her attention as he himself was sprinting after her. Slowly he was gaining on her as both of them got tired. Finally he saw her coming to a stop at the end of the block only because of traffic he was only about two yards away.

The walking light turned white and thats when Voight made his move. He lunged at the teen wrapping his arms around her stomach as the people flooding around them made their way through the street. If she was a grown man or maybe even a teenage boy she probably would of been tackled I the ground.

"Let me go!" She yelled, squirming against his hold. "Let me go!" She screamed again, kicking at his chins. Pain reered it's ugly head, but thier was no way he was loosening his grip. "Please I'll give you anything you want, just don't hurt me." She cried. Voight could feel her getting tired against his strong arms, there was no doubt that she wasn't going anywhere.

He then realized that she didn't think he was chasing after her about the sandwich, but she thought he was attacking her. " I'm not going to hurt you kid, I'm Sergeant Voight, Chicago PD, if I let you go, will you promise not to run away?" Her limp body was warm against his arms .

"Yeah yeah please just don't hurt me," She pleaded. Voight set her down, watching her relax as his arms loosened their grip from around her. He could see the thought of running racing through her head, and then he saw her lunge. Before she could get anywhere his hand was wrapped around her wrist.

"Hey now we made a deal." His deep voice growled. Now they were standing on the side of the deserted side walk. The cold winter breeze cut through his brown leather jacket.

"Please dont arrest me," She pleaded, tears running down her face. "I cant, I'll lose my scholarship, I wont be able to afford to go to college without out it. Please, I'll pay for it somehow, just give me a few days to make the money. Or or I'll work it off. I can sweep for them.. or something. Anything, I can't lose my scholarship please." She blurted out, now a waterfall of tears soaking her face. Voight new this girl meant no harm, he could see it in her eyes, he could hear the struggle she had been through in her voice. "Please sir, I'm so sorry."

"Hey calm down kiddo, I'll make you a deal."

"I'll do anything, please just don't arrest me ." She insisted. Her eyes grew even more blue when she cried. Voight wiped away her tears with his one free hand and she winced from pain. He knew something wasn't right. He took this situation as an opportunity.

"I'll make you a deal." He stated. "If you let me take you to get some real dinner, I won't arrest you." He could tell wherever she was living couldn't be good for her by the way she flinched, and the way she begged him not to hurt her.

"Whats the catch?" She sniffled,trying to regain her composure. Her innocence was vibrant, Voight could tell she was a good kid just by looking at her.

"No catch, you just look like you could use some good food, and I could use some good conversation. It's a win win situation. Is it a deal?"

"Can I see your badge first? Just so I know I'm not getting in a car with some creep who's pretending to be a cop." Her face showed concern as if her trust had been broken before.

"Smart girl." Voight smiled, "See Sergeant Hank Voight, Chicago PD," He continued pulling his badge out of his pocket. "And what am I going to call you?" His composure was loosening like it did with any kid. He may have been a no hearted ass hole when it came to cases, but when he had an opportunity to help a kid, even just a little bit he took it. Erin had a lot to do with that side of him.

"Uh, my names Teddy, I know it's stupid, but I didn't really get to pick it so." She replied. He could tell that she was filled with shame by the way she looked at the ground when she spoke to him.

" I like it, it has a nice ring to Teddy, my cars just around the corner. You look pretty cold, so why don't we get going?" He suggested, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he wasn't quite sure if this gesture was more to comfort her, or to make sure she wasn't going to run. He knew something wasn't right and he was going to get to the bottom of it .

Ten minutes later, the two of them were sitting in Voight's favorite diner on the West side of Chicago.

"What you looking at getting?" Voight asked from behind his menu, simply trying to spark up some conversation. The fluorescent lights made his hair look grayer than it actually was.

"I'm not that hungry, I think I'm just going to stick with a water." She answered playing with the straw that stuck out of her glass. It was only nine o'clock but she looked tired, not tired from the day, but tired from living life.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't hungry, trust me kiddo one meals not going to break me." She didn't say anything and went back to playing with her water and put her head down on the table. The whole situation was so soothing, it had been a long time since she could just sit somewhere and not worry about anything.

"What can I get for you two?" A waitress asked walking up to the table sporting a cheesy smile.

"Two cheeseburgers, a plate of fries to split, and two chocolate shakes." Voight answered, if Teddy wasn't going to order anything he was going to order for her.

"So Teddy thats interesting, what's that short for?" Voight questioned.

"Theodore, apparently when your mom was a heroine addict you end up with a boys name." she smiled. Voight was relieved to finally get a smile out of the girl.

"Was?" He betrothed, he couldn't help it it was in his nature to investigate these things.

"Yeah she overdosed."

"Oh I'm sorry," Voight apologized, now he felt like crap. Teddy could notice the wrinkles from hard work scattered throughout his face. They didnt make him appear old, but more well rounded.

"Don't worry, I think she died when I was like two. I dont even know what she looks like. I'm pretty sure I'm better without a drug addict than with one." Teddy didn't know why she was telling this man, who was basically a stranger, her life story. She guessed that it just felt nice to have someone who actually cared. He seemed to be a sweet man and his presence warmed her heart.

"So you live with your dad?"

"Step dad." The light brought out a purple bruise that laid across her face that looked to be a result of someone slapping her. Voight wanted to confront her about it, but not now, he needed to make her more comfortable with him first.

"So you said you had a scholarship, what for? You can't be any older than 16, so I'm guessing you're a sophomore?"  
"Yeah I'm a sophmore, but I'm fifteen." She stated, "Northwestern offered me a full ride if I signed to be on their track team by March, I sign next week." You could see the pride in her eyes.

"Wow, you're fifteen and already a Wildcat, I'm impressed. That means you have to have pretty good grades too."

"Yeah, school and track right now are my life. Thats how I get my clothes Northwestern took me shopping on the trip they took me on to try to convince me to sign to them. I might or might not of told them I had an offer on the table from MIchigan." She giggled at her own joke. Voight couldn't help but think of Erin when he looked at the girl. He seemed to be in the same situation with her twenty years a go.

"I'm guessing you don't?" Voight laughed.

"Shhh, what they don't know won't kill them."

"Couldn't have done it better myself," Voight smiled again, satisfied that he had finally figured out how a girl from such a distraught home could have such class. All those outside influences had done her good.

The waitress returned to their table with everything Voight had asked she left Teddy had enough courage to say something she had been trying to for the past couple of minutes. "I'm sorry if I had seemed rude earlier, I'm just really embarrassed that you… you had to see that. It isnt me to steal, it broke my heart doing that, I just really needed food." Tears were welling up in her eyes once again and regret filled her face.

"Eat babe, let's just forget about earlier okay?" He reassured her. With that she dug into her food graciously, but you could tell she was starving. They sat there silently for a while , as they both ate their dinners. Every few minutes Teddy would look up and thank him, and he would reassure her that it was no problem. He finished a few minutes before her and just sat there grinning at how happy she was to eat, simple things like this made his job worthwhile.

Finally after she finished he decided to ask her a couple more questions. " How long has it been since you've eaten kid?" As much as he knew the answer would probably kill him he wanted to know.

"You want me to be completely honest?" He shook his head yes. "A couple of days. But its normally not like this, it's just we're going through a rough patch right now that's all. I mean it's not always this way." Both Voight and Teddy knew this was a lie.

Voight hated what he was hearing all he wanted to do was help this kid out, he didn't know how to reply so he didnt.

"So why are you doing this any way?" She continued. "I mean I'm just some lousy kid, you could of just let me go and not of pursued this." He could see her low self esteem kicking in. Years of experience, told him she was abused, normal kids weren't drove to steal, they didn't flinch when someone touched them graciously, and they didn't have such a sense of low self esteem.

"What's that bruise on your face kiddo? " Voight was going for it, ignoring her other question

"Uh... I got into a fight... Yeah a fight at school." She reassured herself. She was a terrible liar, even she didn't believe herself .

"You don't hit me as the fighting type, and that bruise doesn't look like some teenage girl made it."

Teddy just adamantly kept shaking her head trying to convince both of them that the words she was saying was the truth.

"Babe I can protect you," Voight said reaching out and grabbing her hand, she flinched just a little but he kept his hand there.

This was different for Teddy, it was the first time a man had grabbed her hand to comfort her instead of hurt her. She inhaled sharply before replying to his statement.

"I don't know what your talking about, I think it's about time I get home." She was so flustered and scared as she looked up at him with big eyes, almost ready to break down in tears once again.

"We both know you're lying, I can help you, you don't have to live like this . "

"I dont need your help, my home is better than any foster home there is out there." She replied hastily, standing up and putting on her coat.

"So you're admitting that something is going on?"

"I didnt say that, this is why I hate cops they're always twisting words around. Thank you Sergeant for the meal, but I think it's about time I get going." Voight frowned at her response, she was stubborn just like him, he never realized how inconvenient that could make some situations.

Teddy fixed her boot and was about to go when Voight spoke up again, "At Least let me give you a ride home. I'm not letting a pretty little fifteen year old walk to god knows where at ten o'clock at night in downtown Chicago." He was now standing in front of her blocking her way out of the booth.

"I'm fine I do it all the time." She sneered rolling her eyes at him as she tried to push threw his grip.

"You dont have a choice, I'm driving you home kid." Voight inforced, giving the waitress a wad of cash and grabbing his coat. He grabbed Teddy's shoulder and lead her out of the diner.

When they got to Voight's black SUV Teddy sat pouting in the passenger seat, staring out the window.

"I knew there was a catch to this dinner, there's always a catch. Nobody ever says what they really mean, theres always a catch." You could tell she was mad by the mocking tone she sported.

Voight pulled into the parking lot of what Teddy said to be her building. It wasn't the dumpiest place he had ever seen but it definitely wasnt a place for a teenage girl to live, he doubted any other kid lived in that building.

"I'm sorry that you think that there was some sort of catch to dinner tonight," Voight said, not unlocking the doors purposely so he could talk to her. "I know you don't want to admit it, but what he's doing to you you dont deserve. You shouldnt have to live with a piece of scum Teddy. Just say the word and I can give you a safe place to stay." He continued.

She didn't say anything, or even look at him for that matter. She was trying to hold her self together because she knew everything that this man she had just met was saying was true.

"Heres a hundred and fifty dollars for food for a week, and here's my card. Teddy look at me." He said cupping her chin and making her eyes meet his. "When you do decide that you're sick of being treated like a punching bag, you call me. " His deep voice echoed through her was stern and demanding, but she could tell he meant well by it."And if you ever need anything, a person to talk to, a ride home from somewhere when you feel unsafe, even a meal like tonight, you call me, day or night I'll be there. Now let me walk you inside."  
"Thanks Sergeant for everything, but I'm fine I swear." She smiled at him, one to try and convince him that all the things he was assuming were untrue. She saw that he was about to open his door, but before he could she put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "If he see's me with a cop he's going to kill me, I'll be better off going up there alone." She said her herself getting out of his car.

"Thanks again Sergeant, for everything."

"It's Hank," Voight yelled out his window, "And Teddy," She looked back at him from inside the door of the building. "Everything I said, I meant, anything I mean anything, you call me." Teddy gave him a mocking salute, turned and walked away.

**So did you like it? Let me know what you think. Please Fave and follow, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 of History Repeats Itself. I'm really digging this story; it's a lot of fun to write. So I have finals next week and then I'm done, so updates should be pretty often. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did!**

"I swear it was like looking at a picture of you twenty years ago" Voight said running his hand over his face, clearly stressed by the situation.

"She's into drugs too?" Erin asked curious about the situation that Voight had gotten himself into. The coffee shop they were sitting was quite except for the steady hum of the espresso machine.

"No…" He replied shaking his head, his wrinkled face turning into a frown, "She's a really clean cut kid; she even has a scholarship to Northwestern. It's just she's just so innocent, it's like she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. What do I do Erin?"  
"Whoa… the big ole Hank Voight is asking me for help, how the tables have turned." Erin smirked rubbing her hands together. "For the past thirteen years it's always been the other way around."

"Thirteen years?" Voight asked astounded. The wrinkles that he had gained from years of hard work creased when he smiled.

"Thirteen" She smiled back at him.

"It seems like it was yesterday that I brought you home."

"You make it seem like you brought me home from the hospital." They both busted into laughter.

"You know what I mean. It feels like I raised you, not like I took you in when you were fifteen."

"It's because you did." They both sat there reflecting on their past. The day Voight and Erin met had changed both of their lives forever, and they could both truthfully say it was for the better.

"But what do I do Erin, I have to convince her to let me help her somehow, before things escalate and something awful happens to her. " Voight stared into Erin's eyes with a look of deep concern.

"Why don't you just go knock on the door and tell her she's going to dinner with you. Don't give her a choice, it worked with me, it should work with her."

"Will you go with me, maybe help me talk some sense into her. I think if she saw that I wasn't alone trying to help her she'd be more open to this whole thing." Voight pleaded his cold eyes expression less.

"Of course, tonight after shift?" Voight shook his head yes and got up from the table, pushing his chair in and handing Erin her coat.

"We better get going, you're partners probably gushy eyed worrying about you,"

"Haha," She replied punching him in the arm.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

"I'll go get her," Voight called, jumping out of his SUV and running to the front door of Teddy's apartment complex. Today had been a pretty relaxing day, thee were no really important cases to investigate so they had all just hung around the office doing paperwork all day. Now Erin was sitting in the car while Voight was going to try to coax Teddy out so he could knock some sense into her, with words of course.

"Teddy! I know you're there, come on out. It's Hank, open the door." He heard someone moving around and then finally the dead bolt turned.

"Hey," Teddy said as she appeared in the doorway greeting Voight with a meek smile. "What are you doing here, I haven't stole anything since we met I promise. I have some of that money left if you want it." Her body language and tone of voice showed that she was nervous.

"Relax kiddo, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner again tonight. I thought it was nice last time and I figured we could do it again."

"Let me guess I don't really have a choice?" Voight shook his head in response, motioning that she was right.

"Uh sure… I guess let me just grab a coat, do you want to come in, Frank's not going to be home till late so we don't have to worry about him."

"Sure," He smiled trying to ease the tension he could tell she felt. It saddened him that she had to worry about when her step father was home like that, but the fact of the matter was that he couldn't do anything until she let him do something.

Teddy opened the door and Voight stepped into a surprisingly nice apartment. "Frank was a contractor," Teddy replied, basically reading the Sergeant's mind. It was refreshingly bright and looked high-class compared to the building itself. The floors were a dark hardwood, while the walls were a soft yellow creating a welcoming atmosphere; from Voights position in the hallway he could see a well-constructed kitchen finished with granite counter tops, and what looked to be slate floors.

"Okay, I'm ready." Teddy stated pulling a navy blue sweatshirt over her head. As much as she hated to admit it she found Voight's presence very comforting. Sure she had friends and teachers, but the safety of him basically being a stranger gave her the comfort to confide in him because they didn't know each other well enough to judge their situations.

"You're going to wear shorts, it's like thirty degrees outside, " Voiight said motioning towards the white soccer shorts with the number 13 that covered Teddy's thighs.

"Apparently you haven't spent much time with teenagers; the cold doesn't bother us,"

"You young things are crazy."

"You old people are buzz kills." Teddy rebuddled walking out the door Voight was opening for her.

"Italian, tonight?" Teddy shook her head in agreement because she honestly didn't care. "Two seconds into this and you already are closing up on me. I thought we made progress last time."

"You lied to me, you told me there was no catch to the situation and obviously there was. You can't blame me for not trusting you."

"Speaking of that, I have someone I want you to meet," he said opening the door behind the driver's seat for her. "Erin this is the girl I've been telling you about, and Teddy this is Erin, she'll be joining us for dinner."

"Hey," Teddy smirked lifting her hand to wave to Erin.

"You're even prettier than he described you," Erin smiled shaking Teddy's hand.

"Uh thanks." Teddy . Once again her trust had been betrayed, she was more than irritated with him.

"So Erin why don't you tell Teddy why you're here," Voight began

"I'm sorry, I'm not dealing with this.' Teddy said, unlocking her door and pushing it open.

"What are you talking about you're not dealing with this?" Voight asked him too, jumping out of the car.

"Once again you said there was nothing up your sleeve, and once again there's clearly something up your sleeve. I don't want your help sir, I want to be left alone, and I want to live my life. Contrary to your belief I have a pretty great life."

"Get back in the car," Voight demanded cornering her between him and the car.

Teddy did everything but that trying to lodge herself past him. "You're a little girl, and I'm a grown man there is no way this is going to work." He told her sternly, holding onto her so she couldn't get past him,

"Exactly, you're a grown man, there's absolutely nothing you can do. I'm leaving I'm done, don't make me make a scene Sergeant.."

"Trust me, you making a scene is the last thing I'm worried about," He stated placing a hand on her shoulder. Reflexes followed and as soon as he hand touched her shoulder she flinched distracting him long enough for her to break his hold. Erin got out of the car fast enough to catch up with her.

"Wait! Teddy! Just wait, I'm won't try to course you in to coming with us I promise." Erin called. By now Teddy was ten feet away in the parking lot making her way back to the apartment building. She stopped to look at Erin with watery eyes.

"I've been in your situation before." Erin stated catching up with the girl, as she once again started making her way back to the apartment.

"I know you're scared and you don't want your life to change, but I promise when you decide to, you'll realize what you're missing. I know Voight may seem rough, and intimidating, but I promise you he's being completely honest when he says he'll keep you safe, and he's really sweet when you get to know him."

"How would you know?" Teddy rapping her arms around herself, trying to shield herself from the cold.

"I moved in with him when I was your age." Erin smiled, staring into Teddy's cold blue eyes. She seemed surprised by her answer and it looked as if she was contemplating what she wanted to say next.

"I don't need him, I don't need anyone, my life is fine the way it is." Teddy muttered pulling her key out to open the apartment complexes front door.

"I know that look in your eyes, I can see the way you flinch when someone goes to touch you, I can see that your childhood has been taken away because you've had to play than adult since a young age. I've been there, and my biggest regret is not getting help sooner. Don't you want to be a kid? Don't you want your child hood back?"

"Foster care isn't going to give me my childhood back; you and I both know the system is full of places much worse than here."

"That's not what would happen, you heard Voight, and his offer is sincere. When I was your age, sure I was in a little bit of a different situation, but Hank held true to his word, and the years that he took me in were the best years of my life. Leave this, you deserve better, you shouldn't have to be afraid of the place you call home."

"I have no idea what you're even talking about." Teddy glared finally getting the door open. "I don't want to be rude but I'd like it if you left now."

"Do you still have Voight's card." Teddy shook her head yes. "Just know his offer is sincere, and it never expires." Erin finished pushing a lock if brown hair of her forehead.

"Bye," Teddy said shutting the door, she didn't mean to be rude but the whole situation was irritating. She just wanted to be left alone, she was sick of these people bombarding her. She had given two chances and both of them her trust was betrayed, and the last thing she needed in her life were more people she couldn't trust. She knew they had good intentions deep down; she just wasn't willing to admit it.

**So what did you think? I'd love to hear your opinions. It will get better as I go I promise. Thanks so much for reading, please review, and Fave/Follow. If you're bored go and check out my story for Chicago Fire . **


	3. Offers Taken

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! They were all very sweet. Here is the third chapter to this story. I have a good idea where this is a going and this is a stepping stone towards that. Hope you enjoy, and remember to review!**

Teddy walked into fifth hour a little early so she could talk to her coach before class started. He said he wanted to see her, and she had no idea why.

"You said you wanted to see me coach?" She asked, smiling as she put her stuff down. She looked particularly pretty that day, with a white dress and a jean jacket on, and her hair cascading down her back.

"Yeah sit down," He replied motioning to the chair across from his. He was only about forty years old but his silver hair shined from the track lighting above.

"What's up?" Not only was Coach Woodruff Teddy's favorite coach but he was also her favorite teacher. He was driven with passion in everything he did, and he could always crack a joke to make her smile. She looked around at the room that felt like a second home to her. Every day she looked forward to that class.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" He asked. He wasn't asking like she was in trouble, but it seemed that he was concerned about her well-being. You would never get him to admit it in front of everyone, but Teddy was one of his favorite students. He had a special place in his heart for the girl. Over the years he had noticed the lack of presence of her parents at things like academic banquets, and her basketball games and track meets, so he vowed to fill the role of her number one fan as much as he could.

"What do mean?" Teddy knew exactly what he meant but she wasn't going to let on to it. Things at home lately had gotten worse. Frank was coming home drunk more than usual. The more he got drunk, the worse Teddy got it.

"You know what I mean Teddy. You haven't been yourself lately, you've been quiet in my class, you've been very anxious, and you lost that sparkle you always have in your eyes." He smiled the crooked smile that always made Teddy laugh. He truly missed that sparkle she always sported the most, it was one of the many things that made her so beautiful, and reminded him that there was still good in the world, even in the worst of times.

"Yeah Coach, it's just I have a lot on my plate. I have to keep my grades up, and the extra training to make it to states, it's a lot. I'm just tired, I'll be my old self in a few weeks when all of this is over." Teddy hoped that sounded believable it easy a little cliché though. Almost as bad as the "I ran into a doorknob," excuse.

"Why don't you take practice off today, go home and get some sleep?" His thumbs fought each other in his lap, as he looked her directly in the eye.

"I'm a captain coach, I'm not skipping practice to take a nap, I can sleep when I'm dead." Teddy laughed "I have to go get my stuff so I'm not 'unprepared' for your class." She mocked as she began walking out the door.

"Teddy," She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him, "You know you can talk to me about anything right? No judgment, no repercussions, nothing to lose." He asked leaning forward in his rolly chair.

"Yeah Coach, I know." With that she found her friends and made her way to her locker.

Frank was late picking her up for practice so she decided that she would just practice a little longer until he got there. She knew her Coach had his son's baseball game to go to so she told him she'd be fine and that he said he'd be there soon. That was a mistake, she had tried calling him several times but he never picked up, and when she looked to see if she had her Metra card on her, she realized she had left her wallet in her locker. The only problem with that was the school closed at five and it was five fifteen. Teddy wasn't quite sure what to do as the rain started falling, she sat under the bleachers and looked through her contacts for someone to call. She took a second to think about the decision she was making and then pressed the call button on the phone.

"Sargent Hank Voight speaking," The voice said.

"Hey Sargent, this is Teddy."

"Oh hey Teddy is everything okay," His gruff voice worried.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine, you said I could call you if I needed a ride right?" Teddy decided that she regretted her decision as soon as he answered the phone.

"Yeah kid, where are you, you okay?" He asked. He could make this another opportunity to knock some sense into this girl, he wasn't sure how but he would.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just its pouring and Frank was supposed to pick me up an hour ago, and my card for the Metra is with my wallet in my locker."

"Okay, I'll be right there, Lincoln Park High right?"

"Yup, I'm over by the track."

"Okay try to find some shelter it looks pretty bad out there, I'll be right there." Voight was nonchalant as he grabbed his coat and faired goodbye to the Intelligence team. He made his way to his car and began his drive to pick her up.

Ten minutes later Voight pulled up to the track pavilion to see a smiling Teddy walking towards the car.

"Hey," Teddy said opening the door and jumping in to the passenger seat.

"Oh my god, you're soaking wet!" Voight greeted, turning the heat on in the car in attempt to warm her.

"Thanks for this; I just didn't know who to call. I told my coach Frank would be there in a couple minutes but it turns out that that was a lie." Teddy was much happier than anytime he had forced her to spend time with him. He could tell she was in her element.

"He's an ass-hole Teddy, what can I say." He put the car in gear and began to pull forward.

Teddy sighed at that comment and shook her head. He pulled out of the parking lot and made a left towards the highway. "Geez kid you have to be freezing, look at you I can see you shivering."

"It looks like a pretty epic storm out there." Teddy said looking out the window at the lightning that accompanied the torrential downpour.

"My Justin liked storms too."

"You have a kid?" Voight's ruff demeanor seemed to melt at this question.

"Yup, he's not so much a kid anymore, he turrns twenty nine this year. I have two kids if you count Erin." He smiled, the pride strewn across.

"You don't strike me as much of a kid guy." Teddy said tracing the rain down the window with her finger.

"I love those two more than anything in the world." His words were sweet and full of sincerity. After that the ride was silent.

He turned into a Starbucks and pulled up to the drive through. "One caramel latte, and one coffee black, both grande please." He exchanged money with the girl in the window and took the two coffees she was offering  
"Drink this, it should warm you up." He stated handing it to her.

"Thanks," She said taking a sip of it. He was right he could feel the warmth of trickle down warming her body. "Thanks for the ride, I just didn't know who to call, and I didn't feel like walking twenty miles in the rain."  
"No problem kid, I made you a promise and I'm always going to keep with that promise. The offers always open, whatever you need I'm always here. I certainly never want to see you walking through this city alone." Voight wasn't done talking, but he was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Yeah…. Uh huh, I'll be right there." He finished finally hanging up the phone.

"You have anything planned for tonight?" He asked putting his blackberry in his pocket.

"Just homework, why?"

"They got a lead on the case; you're coming to the precinct with me."  
Teddy didn't fight with him; it had to be better than hanging out at home. She didn't want him to think she was ungrateful.

"Do you want to see the best thing about being a cop." She didnt have time to say anything before he turned the lights on and started to accelerate. Before they new it they were going ninety down a forty five road. Teddy laughed at Voights enthusiasm.

"I like that." Voight said.

"What" Teddy asked quietly, just as quick as she was coming out of her shell she was returning back into it.

"Your laugh, I've never heard you laugh."

"Contrary to your belief, I am a happy person you know," Teddy stated in all seriousness.

"I can tell you're a happy person, I just know he's not."

"You don't even know him," Teddy defended.

"I've seen it plenty of times before." Voight said pulling into his usual spot at the precint. Teddy got out of the car, grabbing her backpack and following Voight. They walked into a busy building with and older woman standing guard at the front desk, and made their way up two flights of stairs to a quieter, more calm, floor.

"Hey everyone, I'd like you all to meet Teddy." Voight exclaimed, pushing the girl forward. "She'll be hanging around here tonight."

A sea of greetings came Teddy's way as she followed Voight to an empty desk across from Antonio's. Her cheeks burned red from all off the attention.

"That's Jay, Antonio, Adan, and that's Russek. You've already met Erin." Teddy's shyness had already kicked in from all the people, she just wanted to curl up in a ball, but instead she gave all of them a small wave.

"So you're the pretty little thing Voight's been spending his time with." Antonio smirked trying to spark some conversation with the girl.

Once again Teddy's cheeks burned red. "I guess so." She smiled.

"You're even more charming than he made you out to be." If Antonio wasn't thirty years older than her someone would probably consider this banter flirting, but really Antonio just wanted to get the girl to talk, and because of his experience with his daughter he knew this was the way. They all knew he wasn't lying though when he called her pretty, she seemed like she didn't care, but she was beautiful.

Teddy pulled out the bit of homework she had thinking the conversation was done, but to her surprise she was proven wrong. "So you're about fifteen right, what school do you go to? My daughter is about your age."

"Yeah, I go to Lincoln park over, on the west side of Chicago. "Teddy said looking up from her homework. She adjusted herself so she was sitting with her legs curled under her and went back to the paper in front of her.

"Oh my daughter goes to Westfield, last time I checked you are our rivaling school."

"Last time I checked my Girls Varsity basketball team beat yours, 50 to 36 in the regional championships." Teddy laughed. This made Antonio smile.

"Oh so you play?"

"Yeah, does your daughter?"

"Yeah she plays JV though. But I was at that championship and I do remember some very unfair calls." He smirked; everyone could tell he was joking. For once that day the mood in the precinct had been lifted.

Teddy laughed at him and went back to her homework.

It was about an hour later when Teddy got a text on her phone and saw it as a way out. Voight was still talking to some people in his office so he looked over at Antonio.

"I have to go, will you tell Sargent Voight, that I said thank you for the ride and the coffee." She asked quietly. Her shyness was like a roller coaster, one second she could speak like she had known someone forever and the next it seemed she was afraid to speak. She didn't give them the time to answer and she gathered her things and left them all a little bit puzzled, and a lot confused.

"Where'd my girl go?" Voight asked walking out of his office.

"She got a text, and then just got up and left."

"You let her fucking leave!"

"You didn't say not to." Antonio huffed.

"I work with morons I swear." Voight muttered rubbing his forehead. With that he walked back into his office and slammed the door.

**Hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading. If you haven't already check out my story for Chicago Fire. Let me know what you think****.If I have enough feedback there's a possible fourth chapter I'll post tomorrow. Love you guys. Xoxo- Maddie**


	4. The Battles Begun

**Thank you for all of the reviews! They are the fuel to my fire. So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Voight was working on some paper work in his office when Jay came in. "Platt said that she needed you. Something about a tag?" He asked. Voight looked up at him curiously as he set down his pen. "Any idea what that's about?" He continued.

"No." He answered, "No idea." He frowned and got up from his chair as he shrugged and turned to leave the room. "If I have to leave, hold down the fort okay?"

"Sure thing boss." Voight made his way down the stairs as his mind reeled trying to imagine what Platt could want.

"Voight," she called from her usual post at the front desk. Her hair was pulled back into a uniform bun and her face was set into the stern look she always wore. "That tag you had me put on that building over on Washinaw- that little shady building-we got a call complaining of noise and possible domestic violence."

"Okay, I'm on my way," He stated zipping up his coat.

"Hey! Do you want some back-up?" Platt yelled from her desk.

"No." He was in a so much of a hurry he didn't look back. "I'll be fine." Ten minutes of driving at full speed and Voight was at Teddy's apartment building. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later so he had Platt put a tag on her apartment building that alerted him there was a call . In the three weeks he hadn't seen Teddy there had been four calls. When he first decided to do this he didn't think about how it was a shady place and the calls weren't necessarily going to be dealing with her. None of them so far had been. Voight made it up three floors of stairs to where the noise was coming from, and sure enough it was coming from Teddy's door. His heart raced as he heard the sound of a drunken voice yelling and a young girl squealing from pain. His words were slurred but boomed through the building.

"Chicago PD, open up!" Voight yelled, through the door. The racket never stopped.

"I'll give you one more warning, open up, or I'll breakdown the door." Nothing. He counted to three and on three he shoved his shoulder into the door forcing it open. Another scream came from inside the apartment. Voight hovered his hand over his gun and went towards the noise. When he turned down the hallway leading to the bathroom he saw a sight he would never forget. There was the man that he suspected to be Frank standing over Teddy with his fist drawn. "Get away from her!" Voight yelled pulling his gun. He couldn't see Teddy, except for part of her leg, but he could tell she was in pretty bad shape because of the blood trailing the floor.

The dark haired man turned around with anger strewn across his face to see Voight standing behind him. He was at least six foot four, and towered over him, but Voight wasn't like the innocent little girl that Frank was used to dominating. "You called the cops Teddy? I swear to god I'm going to kill you. I thought last time you learned that you don't call the cops."

"I didn't, I swear." She cried cowering from his look. The way she said those words shot a pain through Hanks heart,

"Get away from her." Voight yelled again. Putting Frank into a hold, getting ready to cuff him, but he was to quick. Before he could Frank pushed Voight against the wall and fled out the door. Voight thought about chasing him but then his attention was caught by the moaning of the girl "Oh Teddy. Voight cooed, bending down to the girls level. Her face was covered with blood, with cuts above her eye and on her lip, and her body was covered in bruises that were just beginning to appear.

"Leave me alone," She hissed trying to get herself off the ground. Voight grabbed her wrist before she could get anywhere. Her voice was weak, it sounded fragile and broken.

"Come with me, let me help you." His voice was soft, and soothing. She made it to her feet with Voight's hand still entrapping her.

"I don't want your help, I'm fine. Now let me go!" She yelled, squirming against his hold. She couldn't let him help her, she just wanted to go to her room and sleep it off like any other night, and she wanted her life to be normal.

"No Teddy you're not okay, you're coming with me." He stated a little more firmly now. He needed her to realize what had just gone on wasn't right.

"Let me go! You'll only make things worse! Let me go!" Her screams pierced his ears. He let go of her wrists and cornered her so she couldn't get away. She pushed him trying to make a way through, but he was too strong. Every push his body jolted just little bit, he tried to restrain her but failed to.

"Teddy look at me," Tears were streaming down the girls face. "I'm going to help you."

"Please just leave me alone, please." She whimpered.

"Let's go. You're coming with me whether you like it or not, so you mise well like it." His low voice growled. He reached his hand out for hers.

She ignored him as she threw a fist into his stomach as she tried to use her head as a wedge to get around him. "I don't want your help! I don't need you! I'm fine, now let me go!" Her words had gone into hysterics as her fists repeatedly hit Voight's chest.

"Shhhhh Teddy, calm down kiddo." He whispered softly, as he braced himself to the wall as she hit him. She was strong but he had experienced much worse so the blows didn't faze him. "Breathe." He continued. Her breaths were more like wheezes as she continued her best effort to escape him.

Blood trickled down her face while she used one arm to grasp her side, while she used all her strength to push past him with her other arm. She got free and went to break off into a sprint, but Voight wrapped his arms around her stomach, refusing to let her gain any more ground. He picked her up like this as her feet flailed in the air, and her arms scratched at his. She could feel her own heart beating in her chest. "I don't need your help." She whispered, slowly realizing that she would not when this fight,

"Shhhh, calm down. I'm going to get you away from this place, away from him." She tried again to break this hold but it wasn't going to happen. Teddy hands grip the arms that enclosed her and clamped down. "Don't make me cuff you sweetheart. Shhh" He whispered, his hot breathe cascading down her neck.

After a few minutes her resisting him lessoned to almost nothing. Her crying for him to let her go had never stopped. She twisted and turned in his arms. It was pathetic; it killed him to see her like this. He experienced the same thing with Erin, except it was when Erin saw one of her old friends, dead on the street.

He didn't know how but he had trudged through all the kicking and hitting and he had managed to somehow carry, slash drag her to his car, in the same position he had been restraining her. She was light but the hold around her stomach he had her in wasn't optimal for moving.

Sobs ricketed her body as he drove back to his house, and many times he had tried to give her his hand to comfort her but she shook it away. He knew she was mad at him, but he didn't care, he was doing what was right for her. He just needed to get her home and cleaned up. It was about eight now, but the early spring sky was already dark.

"Here drink some water, kiddo." He said holding out a half full bottle of water. She managed to stop her sobs and looked up at him with big eyes. He gave her a sad look, that struck a string in her own heart. That looked somehow told her he cared. She shook her head no before pushing the bottle away. The tears came back just as soon as she finished. Voight's hand came up to caress her head, as he drove with his other.

"Everything's going to be okay kiddo." He reminded her, moving his thumb over her soft hair. "I know it hurts now, but we'll get everything fixed up and you'll feel so much better." Teddy couldn't tell if that was a metaphor for her life, or a literal meaning for her injuries. She couldn't control her crying, it just wouldn't stop. She hurt so badly, mentally and physically.

"Here we are." He smiled looking at the house in front of him, He pulled into the garage and got out of the car, Teddy just sat there, with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Voight went over and opened her door, and pulled her arm until she unwillingly got out. She was nervous, and mad. She went to bolt again, but again he was too quick, his arms instinctively wrapped around her again as he basically carried her into the house against her will. Teddy wanted to be at home, she wanted none of this to happen, the future to her now seemed worse than the past. "Kid," He said holding her tight against him. "Just do us both a favor, and don't fight me right now, okay? You're wearing yourself out even more, and you don't need that. You have two choices here. I'm going to let you go, and either you're going to walk right next to me and let me help you, or you can try to run and fight me again. Both choices come with the same outcome, it's just if you're going to let me help you, or I'm going to force you to." He exhaled holding the sides of her arms. Teddy decided he was not worth fighting. He waited to feel her body relax before he let her go.

Voight remembered back to the days with Erin and how frustrated he got when she threw a similar episode, but years of learning taught him that this was normal, and truly she just needed him beside her. He lead her into the house with one arm around her, in a way to remind her that he was right beside her if she wanted to do something stupid.

"Come on, through here, we have to clean those cuts." He guided her through his bedroom and into the en suite. "Sit." He said turning on the light and patting the counter next to the sink. He opened the medicine cabinet above him as he took off his jacket.

Teddy just sat there staring at the floor as he collected supplies. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of his ruff finger pushing her chin up. "This might hurt for a second." He took a wet washcloth and wiped all the dried blood from her face before he wet a different was cloth and cleaned her wounds. She hissed in pain from the pressure of his fingers.

"I know kid, I know." The look in her eyes was breaking his heart. His index finger grazed her lip as he tried to decipher if she would need stitches or not, when he saw a tear roll down her cheek. This sight reminded him of the first time he met her at the deli, and how desperate she was, begging him for forgiveness and now she wouldn't even speak to him.

"Can I see your side?" He asked after bandaging what he could of her forehead. Once again she didn't say anything; she shook her head no, and continued swinging her dangling feet.

"Come on Teddy, I have to see if he did any real damage." She didn't argue with that, and slowly she turned to the side and began raising her shirt. Voight's hand was there to meet hers raising it the rest of the way. He had seen it all, but this was personal.

Covering her side was patches of greenish yellow, with hints of black, revealing a spot that seemed to be kicked over and over again. "I hate that fucking bastard," He huffed. He pulled down a container of Icy Hot and a roll of white bandages from the medicine cabinet above him. The feeling of Voight's fingers brushing her side made Teddy shiver. When he touched each bruise it sent a shooting pain through her body. His hate for Frank was slowly growing on her.

The icy hot had dulled the pain but it hadn't completely subsided. He took Teddy's arm and lifted it out of the way while he wrapped the white bandage around her side. The cleanliness of the bandage contrasted greatly with her blood stained t-shirt. She still hadn't spoke, she wouldn't. When he was done he bent down so he could be eye to eye with her and graciously grabbed both her hands. "I know you hate me now, but this is how normal adult men act. Never did I give Erin a black eye; never did I kick her until she coughed up blood. Someone who really loves someone doesn't do that. You'll see kiddo. I know its hard now to believe that me taking you away against your will wasn't me just being an ass-hole, but it's because you deserve better."

Tears fell from the crystal blue eyes; Voight knew to be Teddy's. He reached up with his left thumb and wiped them away.

After a moment he helped her down from the counter and led her into his room instructing her to sit on his bed. His room was manly with a touch of a woman. Three of the walls were grey, with an accent wall of red. On his dresser sat pictures of Erin and Justin, and his late wife. His comforter was a charcoal color and matched nicely with his leather headboard. "Here you go," He smiled handing her over one of his shirts, and a pair of Erin's old shorts he had lying around. "You can't sleep in jeans." He pointed down to the dark wash skinny jeans Teddy was wearing. "I'll go get you some ice, while you change. I'll shut the door on my way out."

Teddy took the clothes and waited for him to walk out of the room to change. Her side ached when she tried taking off her shirt, but eventually she managed. She heard a phone ring and then heard Voight's voice greeting someone. After she took off her jeans she threw on the shorts, and folded her clothes into a little pile and placed them on the side of the bed. Exhaustion was slowly taking over her, and her mind was reeling. She kept asking herself what was going to happen, or how she even got in this situation. In a way she was relieved. For tonight she was free from Frank's wrath, but then again she liked her life the way it was. She liked being independent. She liked the fact that she had no one's rules to listen to.

For now Teddy wanted to be done with thinking, slowly lying down on Voight's bed, she squeezed her eyes tight trying to block out the world around her. She honestly just wanted to forget everything from today.

A good ten minutes after the girl had fallen asleep Voight hung up from his phone call with Justin, and filled two bags with ice before wrapping them in towels. He knocked on the door, to make sure she was dressed, but there was no answer. He knocked again, this time calling her name . The lack of response he got made his heart race, she couldn't of left. He would of heard something, and there was no place for her to go. Slowly he opened the door, just in case she was in worse shape than he thought and she was having trouble changing..

"Teddy?" He called. He entered the room, to see the girl curled laying diagonal across his bed. She was out like a light. She looked so little, and innocent when she slept. You would never know that she had all the fight from today in her if your first impression was this. Voight smiled to himself as he lifted her shirt just a little to place the ice on her side and rested the other pack by her eye. Finally he took a throw blanket from the chair next to the bed, and placed it on top of her tucking the edges around her body. He flipped of the lamp next to the bed and made his way out of his room shutting the door behind him. Sure in twenty minutes he would come back to remove the ice, but for now he would let her sleep.

**So what did you think? What do you think should happen with Teddy's predicament? Let me know! Please follow, and favorite, and review! I love reviews.:) Thanks so much for reading. Next update will be up soon, if I can figure out how to make this pan out.**


	5. White Flag

**Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions! I love them so much. So here's my fifth chapter I hope you all enjoy it! Hopefully I'll get another idea so I can update soon.**

Voight woke up well before Teddy the next morning. Standing up from his place on the couch he pulled down his blue pajama pants as he groaned from back pain. He was well aware that it was in fact a weekday and both him and Teddy had work and school, but the last thing he was doing was letting that little battered young lady go to school, so he had plans of calling in.

After checking on Teddy to make sure she was still asleep, he called into Antonio asking if he could run the unit for the day. Voight felt like he had known Antonio forever. He and his wife Laura were such sweet people and he could always rely on his partner to have his back. School was the last thing Teddy needed right now. He was going to let her sleep as long as she could. The poor thing had taken a pretty harsh beating and she needed time to recuperate. His heart raced just thinking about all of it. He wanted to kill that man so bad; he wanted to kill anybody who hurt children. It was like beating a puppy, they're all defenseless.

It was still pretty early and Voight hadn't had a day off in a long time, so he decided to take advantage of the opportunity and go back to sleep.

Voight woke up to the squeak of his bedroom door. For a moment he was confused about why he was on the couch, but the sight of a bruised face emerging from his room brought the whole thing back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He called out in an even scruffier voice than normal. Teddy jumped from his presence. She didn't expect to be caught.

"I'm going to be late for school, I have to go home and change." She was still in the clothes he had given her last night.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to explain those marks on your wrist or that black eye." He was right, she had no excuses.

"You're not going to home, and you're certainly not going to school."

He pushed himself to a sitting position so now his white V-neck and his blue plaid pajama pants were visible. You could tell by the way he rubbed his eyes that he had a late night.

"I have to go. If I miss school I can't go to practice. I can't miss practice." She stuttered.

"I'll call your coach. I'm sure he'll understand." She had made it to the door by now, and was looking back at him.

"Go ahead, try it. Try to turn the handle. "

He had the locks switched to key only, when Erin was going through her withdrawal. Every night she would try to sneak out to get her fix, but the cop in him had outsmarted her.

Sure enough Teddy tried the door, and the knob wouldn't budge.

"Go back into my room and crawl back into bed. I'll call your coach, and then later we're going to talk. "

"I'll be in there in a minute with some more ice for your eye."

She didn't want to miss practice, but sleep sounded so nice. She hadn't had a good night sleep for as long as she imagined, it was always somehow interrupted by Frank.

Teddy tried the handle one more time, and then gave up. Still staring at it she huffed.

"I wasn't lying when I said you can't get out." He said knowingly to her.

"You can't keep me here; you have no authority over me." Her voice was firm, and demanding, but Voight wasn't going to deal with that.

"I'm a cop, and I'm helping you, now go back into that bedroom before I put you there myself."

"This is kidnapping, you've been following me around, and now I'm locked in your house."

"Well you're lucky I haven't handcuffed you yet." Voight laughed. "Now go."

"Let me out!" She yelled, pounding on the door.

"Go!" He stated pointing to his bedroom.

"I don't have to listen to you, I'm leaving," She tried her hardest to open the door, failing miserably and squealing in frustration.

She beat on the door with her fists, yelling hoping it would open.

"This is kidnapping." She huffed again.

"We both know this isn't kidnapping Teddy. You're just not happy about your situation."

His words were true and she knew it, but continuously she kept slamming her fists against the door, until they burned from the impact. Voight just sat there unphased reading his paper. Teddy slid down the door giving up and rested her head on her knees. She didn't want to be there, she wanted to go home.

For what seemed like an hour she just sat there with her head in her knees thinking about the mess she had gotten herself into. Voight just watched her from over her paper. He had a mix of feelings. He wished he could let her leave, he didn't like making her unhappy, but if it meant he had to upset to help her, he would do it.

"Come over here kid." He finally called tapping the spot next to him on the couch. She shook her head no.

"Okay well I'm going to go get dressed and then we're going to go somewhere for brunch and we'll talk about what's going to happen here. I'll be out here in 5 minutes. Trust me kid, there's no way out." His presence was draped with a cape of authority like a father talking to his son.

As Voight showered and dressed for the day, he thought about what he was getting himself into. It was crazy that what he was about to do for Teddy was going to put him in nearly the exact same situation he was in. He loved that he was helping the girl but the thought of it scared him. He washed his face as he took a moment to look in the mirror at himself. A lot had changed in the years since Erin; his wife had died, he had gone to prison, but his relationship with Erin had grown even stronger. The wrinkles he saw in the mirror were proof of all those things.. He wasn't the man he was when he took Erin, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Flipping off the bathroom light he walked into the living room to see Teddy dressed in the shirt he had given her and the pair of jeans he had found her in. He smiled. He knew she was a good kid; she was just having a hard time. Things would change soon enough.

"Ready?" He asked pulling out the key for the door.

"Yeah."

He unlocked the door to the garage and held I open for Teddy .He wouldn't be doing this for any kid, but Teddy had passion, ambition and an inner beauty, she had a future, and he wanted to make sure that it was going to happen. He watched as she climbed in to the passenger seat, it was kind of weird for him to think that soon enough that would be her place in the car. Years ago it was Erin's. They had so many great and not so great talks in the front seat of the car. It got to the point where he could what kind of day Erin was having just by the way she put on her seatbelt.

Voight opened the bay door and hopped into the driver's seat. Teddy looked like she had no interest in talking so he didn't even try; he just switched on the engine and backed out.

"Is Brio's okay for brunch? "

"Yeah, whatever's fine? I'm not much of a eating in the morning kind of person." Teddy said as she played with the switch on the door.

"Do you want Erin to join us?"

"I don't care." She mumbled. Why would she care, she didn't even know her?

"I think this would be better just the two of us." Voight concluded, looking at Teddy and giving her a small smile. She rolled her eyes at him not caring if he noticed.

Brio's wasn't that far of a drive so after a five minute car ride of silence they were at a little dive on the side of town, but it was known to have the best breakfast in town. Teddy recognized the place right away, she had spent many mid mornings eating with her friends at this place. It was cheap, and it was good. It seemed like she hadn't been to this place in forever, but she was there just last week, with her coach and team, to officially celebrate her signing to Northwestern. It was the thing they did when anybody signed; coach took everyone on Varsity out to breakfast. She smiled remembering her coach trying to shoot milk out of his eye by snorting it through his nose.

"Did you call my coach?" She asked, she hadn't even thought about that, until now. The anger about having to miss practice was resurfacing.

"No not yet, I haven't had the chance." He said leading Teddy towards a booth and motioning for her to sit down.

"What are you going to tell him?" Her eyes got big. That was a good question, what was he going to tell him

"I'll tell him that you had a family emergency last night." Voight responded, flipping open his menu. He seemed to be preoccupied with something else.

"He knows Frank; he met him once or twice. He knows I have no other family, how are you supposed to explain that. You can still drop me off; I can just say I slept in late, and that I got in a fight yesterday or something."

"You're not going Teddy; I'll tell him I'm a family friend, like you're god father. Relax kid, it will all work out; now find out what you're going to order." The way Voight punctuated his last words made it clear that there was no fighting with him.

They ordered breakfast and Voight set down his menu.

"I'm going to talk here, and you're going to listen, got."

"Got it." She groaned.

Teddy took a sip of the hot chocolate in front of her. She was scared to see what Voight had in store.

Voight inhaled before he began, "I'm not letting you go back to that bastard, it's just not going to happen kid."

"What, do you mean, I'm not going back, that's my home, that is where. I. live." She spelled out for him.

"What did I say about me talking and you listening?"

"Well, I'm not going to sit here and let a man that II barley know decide my future for me. I've raised myself since I was eight, I think I can handle three more years."

"Just here me out, kid. I'm not just going to let you go back so I can get another call and find you dead next time; I'm not letting that happen." Teddy shook her head at him.

"You deserve better kid. You see this right here," He took her hand and guided it to the bruise covering basically the whole left side of her face gently making her fingers press against it. She winced a little bit and he let go. "Never in your life have you done something to deserve this, let alone the rest of those bruises from last night."

Tears silently spilled from her eyes. He didn't think he pressed her eye to hard.

"I made my mother kill herself." She whispered.

Voight looked at her astonished for a moment.

"What?"

"Frank said she overdosed because I was too much to handle, that maybe if I didn't throw so many fits, or take away the money for food, that she would still be alive."

"Teddy, you were three. This is why you need to get out of there, he's not a good man, you're still a kid, you need a childhood, not a hell hole.

"I know, but I have nowhere to go. I just couldn't do that to my friend's parents. Times are tough, and the last thing I want to do is make it harder." Her tears had been wiped away and as fast as she had unraveled she had once again composed herself.

"I want you to come move in with me."

"What?" She was astonished, that was the last thing she thought he was going to say. "No... No that's crazy I can't do that."

"It's not an option Teddy."

"I don't even know you. I'm not moving in with you."

"I'm a good person, I know what's best for you kid, and he's not what's best for you."

"You can't tell me what I'm going to do, I can't do that to someone, I'm not letting myself become in debt to someone."

"That's not what this is Teddy. I became a cop so I could help people, and this is what I'm doing. You're not in any way going to be in debt to me. I'm not doing this because I have to kiddo, I'm doing this because I want to."

"I really appreciate this Sergeant, but I can't let you do this. Thanks for everything; you don't have to worry about me." Quickly she got up and grabbed her coat from the booth next to her, and made her way towards the door, just as she opened the door Voight stood up.

"You walk out that door, I'm calling CPS." She stopped right in her tracks. "That's your choice it's either that or you move in with me." Teddy turned around and mentally slapped herself in the face. Who knew trying to steal one sandwich would change her life so much? The whole restaurant was silent and everyone was staring at the two of them.

Teddy looked once at Voight and stormed outside, she wasn't dealing with that right then. She walked as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going.

Finally she saw Voight's car parked right where they left it, giving up on everything she was fighting against, she threw herself against it and let herself slide down it. Everything was just now coming to her, her life wasn't normal. This was a situation you only read about in books, or saw in movies. How had her life come to this?

She folded her arms and rested her head back on his car. It's not that she didn't trust Voight, but she didn't know him. It would be like moving in with your boyfriend after the second date. She didn't want to owe him anything, but she knew she couldn't go back home, and the last place she wanted to end up was foster care. She could pretty much kiss her school goodbye if that would happen, and she couldn't imagine her life without her teammates in any of the sports she played, or her life without her coaches, especially Coach Woodruff. He was the one who held the pieces of her life together when she thought it all was broken. The thought of her bond with the team made the girl smile. The first smile she had worn in the past few days.

Teddy wanted to pinch herself, she felt like she was in a dream, she couldn't tell if it was a good one or a bad one. It was crazy to think that this could be her life now; she would be living with a Sergeant of a police force who was well old enough to be her father. She couldn't help but think what she would tell her friends, or her teachers, or her coaches. It was quite a strange situation, but the more she thought about it the better it sounded. Teddy wouldn't have to be afraid to come home; she would have someone there who seemed like they legitimately cared. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she wasn't saying it would be good, but it couldn't be any worse than her life with Frank.

"I knew I might find you here." A deep voice called, startling Teddy. Teddy looked up and it was nobody other than Sergeant Hank Voight

. "Come on, let's go." He reached his hand out to her and pulled her to her feet.

"I got our food to go." Voight gave her a melancholy smile and opened her car door as he waited for her to get in.

"I'm sorry, I ran out like that Sergeant. It's just what I do, when I don't know what I do, I run away from the situation." Erin used to do the same thing when she was a kid, when things got tough she would always disappear. She still had that problem, but he always managed to find her.

"Here's the first rule kid, you're living with me now, you will at least try to call me Hank." He started the engine and put the car in drive. Teddy's heart was warm thinking about the life she had in front of her, and the things she was going to be able to leave behind.

"It was a good choice you just made back there Teddy," He stated resting his hand on top of hers. "You may not love it know, but a couple years down the road you'll be thankful that you didn't keep on walking."

**So what did you think? Do you like that Voight's taking Teddy in? What struggles do you want them to have? Let me know, and leave a review. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for being so supportive, and thank you for reading my story. I love you all. Please Review! ****~ Maddie**


End file.
